Kobun's Solkat
by I-Am-Your-Kobun
Summary: If you don't like RPs, this isn't for you. There is SMUT but it's weird because of certain actions, the way they're described. So, it's kind of silly. I was going to make it serious, in another version. But I got lazy, sorry.


TA: okay, ii diidn't even know you could cartwheel

CG: I CAN DO LOTS OF THINGS

TA: ye2, 2uch a2 rantiing liike 2omeone 2hoved a liit torch up your a22

CG: WELL THEN , I WASNT GOING TO SHOW YOU MY AWESOME BACKFLIPPING SKILLS ANYWAYS MR RUDE

TA: you don't get iit kk

TA: that'2 okay

CG: IM GOING TO DO A BACK FLIP AND AMAZE YOU

CG: ARE YOU READY FOR THIS

TA: hatched ready

CG: *SQUATS AND BACKFLIPS THEN FACE PLANTS*

TA: -2low clappiing-

TA: yeah, wow kk, that wa2...

CG: MY FACE HURTS

TA: -wiiggle2 eyebrow2-

TA: II could kii22 iit and make iit better

CG: DO IT

TA: -2mooche2 the face-

CG: *HOLDS HIS FACE AND BLUSHES , MAKING LITTLE GIRLY SOUNDS*

TA: -2top2 kii22iing the face-

CG: *CLINGS TO YOU*

TA: de2perate aren't we?

CG: NO...

CG: *TIGHTENS HIS GRIP*

TA: tell me why you cliing then

CG: BECAUSE I WANNA

CG: WHISPER IN YO EAR

TA: and what are you planniing on 2ayiing?

CG: *LEANS INTO HIS EAR* noy hoi me noi hoy~

TA: that'2 not 2exy

CG: SSSSHHHHHHHHH YOU KNOW IT IS

TA: how do you know the2e thiing2?

CG: BECAUSE I'M MAGIC

TA: -poke2 forehead-

CG: *PATS AT HIS FINGER*

TA: your face ii2 2quii2hy

CG: THANK YOU I THINK

CG: *HUMPS YOUR LEG*

TA: w-w whoa kk are you 2ure you 2hould be doiing that?

CG: YES

CG: HOW DARE YOU QUETION THE THINGS I SHOULD AND SHOULD AND SHOULD NOT BE HUMPING

CG: *HUMPING CONTINUES*

TA: -kii22e2 the liip2-

CG: *KISSES HIM BACK AND BLUSHES DARK RED*

TA: -u2e2 miind power2/telekenii2ii2~or whatever to liift karkat up and throw hiim on 2ome couch that ii2 2omehow there, iif they don't have couche2-

CG: *HE LAYS HIS BODY OUT LIKE THE "MY BODY IS READY"*

TA: -2miirk2 a2 he 2traddle2 karkat-

CG: *TAKES YOUR GLASSES OFF AND SETS THEM ON THE TABLE THAT IS THERE*

TA: thank2

TA: -lean2 down and biite2 your neck a liittle-

CG: N-NO PROBLEM

TA: -kii22e2 your liip2 a2 he 2liide2 a hand under karkat'2 2hiirt-

CG: *SHIVERS AND PUTS HIS ARMS AROUND YOUR NECK*

TA: -poke2 at karkat'2 liip2 wiith hii2 tongue-

CG: *OPENS UP HIS MOUTH AND TANGLES THERE TONGUES TOGETHER*

TA: -allow2 domiinence a2 he 2lowly 2liide2 the 2hiirt up more-

CG: *HELPS YOU SLIDE HIS SHIRT OFF*

TA: -break2 the kii22 a2 the 2hiirt ii2 pulled over hii2 head and reavele2 hii2 che2t-

CG: *BLUSHES AND ADVERTS HIS GAZE*

TA: -traiil2 2mall kii22e2 and niibble2 around hii2 che2t and riib area before workiing hii2 way back up to hii2 liip2-

CG: *SHUDDERS UNDERNEATH YOU AND KISSES YOU BACK HUNGERLY*

TA: -kii22e2 you back forcefully and blu2he2-

CG: *WRAPS HIS LEGS AROUND YOUR WAIST AND MOANS SOFTLY INTO THE KISS*

TA: -2miirk2 iinto the kii22 and work2 hii2 tongue around your oral caviity-

CG: *SUCKLES ON YOUR TONGUE AND SOFTLY GRINDS ON YOU*

TA: -run2 fiinger2 through your haiir wiith a moan-

CG: *PURRS LOWLY AND BRINGS HIS HANDS UP TO YOUR HORNS , RUBBING THEM SOFTLY*

TA: -feel2 hii2 breath hiitch iin hii2 throat a2 another moan e2caped, only louder-

CG: *SLIDES YOUR SHIRT OFF AND KISSES YOUR NECK*

TA: -aiide2 iin removiing the garment a2 hii2 breath ii2 2lowly relea2ed

CG: *TRAILS KISSES AND NIBBLES DOWN YOUR NECK AND TO YOUR COLLAR BONE*

TA: -blu2h deepen2 a2 he griind2 agaiin2t you fa2ter

CG: *MOANS AND GENTLY DRAGS HIS NAILS DOWN YOUR BACK*

TA: -let2 out a 2mall grunt a2 he pull2 hii2 neck away for liip to liip contact-

CG: *KISSES YOU DEEPLY AND STARTS WORKING ON TAKING YOUR PANTS OFF*

TA: -help2 you take them off 2o your2 can be taken off too-

CG: *SLIDES THEM OFF AND LOOKS AT YOU*

TA: there'2 no goiing back now kk

CG: I KNOW IM JUST ... NEW TO THIS

TA: -tug2 at your boxer2 to expo2e yo' bulge-

CG: *BLUSHES DARKLY AND TRIES TO CROSS HIS LEGS*

TA: -2top2 you-

CG: *LOOKS AT YOU THEN RELAXES A BIT*

TA: that'2 not goiing to work now ii2 iit kk?

TA: -lean2 down to kii22 you agaiin-

CG: *KISSES YOU AND STARTS RUBBING YOUR HORNS A LITTLE HARDER*

TA: -fiight2 back a loud moan and triie2 to repo2iitiion you for: THE DIINGLE DANGLE MAHOO MADNE22-

CG: *SPREADS HIS LEGS OPEN AND KISSES YOUR LIPS SOFTLY*

TA: -enter2 one fiinger iinto the booty-

TA: -look2 at Karkat, makiing 2ure he'2 okay-

CG: *NODS SLOWLY*

TA: -2liide2 the fiinger iin deeper, checkiing karkat for dii2comfort-

TA: -2liide2 fiinger out and iin2ert2 two-

CG: *MOANS LOWLY AND CLOSES HIS EYES*

TA: -2liide2 them iin deeper untiil the hole wrap2 around the ba2e and 2cii22or2 viiolently/JK HE'2 NIICE IIN BED-

CG: *MOANS AND TILTS HIS HEAD BACK , GRABBING YOUR HORNS TIGHTLY*

TA: -pant2- damn kk

TA: -2cii22or2 2lowly a few more tiime2 and add2 the thiird and fiinal fiinger foo-

CG: *MOVES HIS HIPS WITH YOUR FINGERS AND STARTS PANTING*

TA: -remove2 fiinger2 and kii22e2 your liip2-

CG: *WHINES AND KISSES YOU BACK*

TA: -iin2ert2 one tentacle iinto your a22 and wiiggle2 iit around or 2omethiing-

TA: -2earchiing...huntiing...prowliing...for the g-2pot-

CG: *HE MOANS LOUDLY WHEN YOU HIT IT AND ARCHES HIS BACK*

TA: -2miirk2 and kii22e2 your che2t-

TA: -2lowly iin2ert2 the 2econd one allowiing you to adju2t to the ~2en2atiion~, ~2en2atiion~, ~2EN- 2AY- 2HUN~-

CG: S-SOLLUX *HE TIGHTENS HIS LEGS AROUND YOU AND PULLS YOU CLOSER*

TA: -takiing iit a2 a 2iign, he wa2ted no tiime makiing hii2 fiir2t thru2t iinto the tiightne22 that wa2: karkat-

CG: FUCK! *HE WIGGLES A BIT AND WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND YOU*

TA: -2lowly he thru2ted iin, not goiing that deep and comiing out, purpo2ely to torture hiim-

CG: SSSSSSSOLLUXX *HE SLOPPILY LICKS AT YOUR NECK , TRYING TO MAKE YOU MOVE FASTER*

TA: -a 2mall moan bubbled forth and he went deeper iin2iide wiith the next one, 2hiiveriing at the feeliing-

CG: *MOANS DEEPLY AND SCRATCHES YOUR BACK LIGHTLY*

TA: -he 2ped up notiiceably more and couldn't help but go deeper- fuck kk you're 2o~ -he traiiled off-

CG: FUCK YEAH~ *HE STARTS MOVING HIS HIPS WITH YOURS AND SCRATCHES HARDER*

TA: beg me kk, beg me to go fa2ter~

CG: S-SOLLUX PLEASE , I NEED MORE *HE MOANS AND LICKS YOUR NECK* I NEED YOU DEEPER

TA: -pull2 out completely and then 2hove2 iinto hiim wiith more force, conveniiently hiittiing hii2 pro2tate iin the proce22-

CG: *WINCES SLIGHTLY AND PRACTICALLY SCREAMS FROM PLEASURE* SOLLUX~!

TA: -move2 iin and out a2 fa2t and deep a2 po22iible, mutteriing cur2e word2 and moaniing karkat'2 niickname-

CG: S-SOLLUX IM GANNA *HE GETS CUT OFF BY A LOUD MOAN AND DIGS HIS NAILS IN YOUR BACK AS HE REACHES HIS CLIMAX*

TA: -he thru2ted a few more tiime2 and pulled out wiith a loud moan, gettiing 2ome of hii2 materiial iin2iide of karkat, but mo2tly on the couch and them2elve2-

CG: *HE STARTS PANTING AND LOOKS AT YOU*

TA: -he kii22ed your neck a2 hii2 breathiing wa2 begiinniing to 2low-

CG: *CLOSES HIS EYES AND RESTS HIS HEAD IN THE CROOK OF YOUR NECK*

TA: goodniight kk, ii hope you 2leep well

CG: JUST SHUT UP AND SLEEP ALREADY.

TA: -2miirk2 and clo2e2 hii2 eye2-


End file.
